Bare Assurance
by JaiSpade
Summary: "When he shut the door behind him, locking himself in her space, he huffed, catching sight of her lounging on the couch, reading a book. Not his book. For some reason, that ticked him off a little more." A random fluff/smut piece.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

He was pissed.

That was all he could think as he entered her apartment building, as he rode up the elevator, as he passed Mr. Heckles in the hall, as he fished the spare key to her apartment from his jacket pocket and shoved in into the lock. He was thoroughly irate. And it was all because of her.

When he shut the door behind him, locking himself in her space, he huffed, catching sight of her lounging on the couch, reading a book. Not his book. For some reason, that ticked him off a little more.

Beckett had looked up from her novel when she'd heard the door rattle, her eyes alight with surprise. "Castle."

The sound of his name coming from her smiling mouth spurred him forward. He charged at her. She'd just gotten her feet to the floor when he reached her. He pulled the book out of her hands and tossed it to the other end of the couch.

"Wha—" That was all she managed of a question before a squeak cut it off as he yanked the black leggings from her body, taking her panties with it, causing her to fall back against the cushions. "Castle!" she gasped. Still he hadn't spoken a word.

Now kneeling before the couch, he grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge where he immediately dove into her sweet center.

"Oh!" Her voice broke on a gasp, her fingers gripping onto the couch cushions. Her legs quickly clamped around his head, but he placed a palm to each thigh and firmly spread her apart, growling against her damp skin. She moaned deep in her throat when he used his thumbs to open her up a little more and sunk his tongue in deeper. The floodgates had opened, and she was getting worked up real fast. Beckett grabbed the back of his head, threading her fingers tightly through his locks and grinded her core against his mouth. The pressure of his right hand doubled to keep her left thigh down while his other hand crept under her oversized t-shirt to knead her breast.

She groaned his name when he pinched her stiff nipple roughly, her hips jerking hard against his lips. He moaned at the sweet release of her climax flooding his mouth. His licks grew slower as he lapped at her, cleaning up her juices. She let out a high-pitched whine and pushed at his head as he did so, her core being highly sensitized, but he didn't stop. He felt her stomach and thighs continue to quiver as she came down from the high. Once he felt her body begin to calm down, he pulled his mouth away from her.

Chest still heaving slightly, she gazed down her body at him. "What the hell was that for?"

Castle grunted as he stood, stripping off his jacket and pulling his belt from the waistband of his pants. He tossed both aside as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Then he stopped, huffed, and walked away from her, moving toward the kitchen area.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Beckett asked, quickly sitting up on the couch. She'd been enjoying watching him undress, her body warming instantly for more of him.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He felt the dampness of her still across his mouth. He licked his lips. So damn good. He turned back to her and the sight of Beckett thoroughly disheveled got his heart thumping again.

"Castle," she said, pulling her top over her head, leaving her completely bare. "Come back over here." Like an obedient puppy, he was standing before her once more. Beckett pulled the shirttails from his pants and swiftly slipped the buttons from their holes. "What's going on, babe? Hmm?" She pulled the shirt off his shoulders and made quick work of his undershirt as well. Her lips brushed the skin above his jeans.

"Beckett," he moaned, pulling her hair from her face.

"He speaks," she murmured. She went for the button of his jeans, but he knocked her hands away and pushed her to lie back on the couch, climbing over her. She brought his head down to kiss him languidly, welcoming the weight of his body pressing her into the cushions. Her nails raked over his bare skin, producing goosebumps in their wake. "You gonna tell me what's got you so worked up?"

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder, then sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You're incredible," he finally answered. "You're stunning, graceful, astute, diligent…just extraordinary."

She chuckled, pressing her lips to his chin. "And that caused you to storm in here upset?" Her fingers crept back to his jeans and deftly unbuttoned them. "I mean, the orgasm was not unappreciated and certainly supports your thought process there." She shoved at his pants and underwear. "But your tone of voice makes me think it's a problem."

Castle assisted with the undressing until he was naked above her. "I've dated plenty of beautiful women in my lifetime, drop dead gorgeous—"

"I don't need to hear this," she grumbled, digging her nails into the dimples in his back.

He grunted, then chuckled. He raised her leg to wrap around his hip. "The point is, none of them were you. None of them, or anyone I'll meet, could ever be as amazing as you are." He lined himself up and slowly slid inside, pulling a gasp followed by a drawn-out moan from her lips. "So, sometimes I wonder," he continued as he pulled all the way out then pushed back in a little faster. "Am I enough for you? Could I be everything you need?" He kicked up the pace, rocking her into the couch. Her legs climbed up to his waist, her fingers gripping his back.

"You are everything to me," she panted in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

Castle groaned and began thrusting faster. "How can you feel that way when I know you hear what people say when they find out you're with me? I know what they think."

Now she understood what was going through his mind. Their latest case involved a couple of hotheads who enjoyed taking potshots at the two of them. For Beckett, they were the usual inappropriate sexual comments and Castle received an earful of how he had to be a real freak in the bedroom in order to land her, that his looks weren't "adequate" enough for it to be the reason she chose him, that he couldn't possibly be worthy of her. Those kinds of comments get lobbed at Beckett all the time, her being an attractive woman in this line of work, so she'd learned to shake it off. Apparently, though, Castle was having a hard time letting it go.

"I don't care what people think." She gasped when he lifted her ass up, changing the angle. "Oh, god…you know I don't care."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe you should shut up and move faster."

He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. Then he maneuvered her calve over his shoulder, pressing forward and thrusting his hips in such a rapid motion she couldn't keep up. Beckett could do nothing but cry out at the mind-bending pleasure coursing through her.

"I love you," he grunted.

"Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted as he hit that spot inside her over and over again.

Their sweat-slickened bodies glided over each other as they reached the high. He quickly slipped a hand into the sliver of space between their hips and rubbed her clit roughly. Beckett's entire body jerked, and she let out a high-pitched cry as she went over the edge, Castle falling right after her.

He collapsed against her, his nose buried in her hair. Beckett blew out a breath and wrapped her legs low around his hips, the fingers of her left hand playing with his hair. "You should get worked up like this more often if this is how you intend to expel the frustration."

He chuckled huskily, nuzzling through her tousled locks to place a kiss to her skin. "You know we haven't set a date for the wedding yet. There's still time to back out."

"No way, buddy. I've already been working on ideas for the venue, the honeymoon, the guest list…I'm ready for this, Castle, and you better be on board, too."

He lifted his head and caught her gaze. "There's nothing I want more than to marry you, Kate. I just want to make sure you know what you're signing up for."

"If your behavior over the last five years hasn't scared me off, it probably won't ever do so. You're it for me."

He grinned and leaned down to smack a loud kiss to her lips, making her giggle. "I love it when you talk like that."

"Like what? How my future is solely entwined with yours, forever? How our love is deeply woven into my skin?"

"Yes, just like that. So hot," he breathed, kissing her long and slow. "And poetic."

She giggled, squeezed her arms around him and pulled him impossibly closer, basking in his presence wholly. Nothing ever felt more right than being wrapped up in him and his scent, feeling his love permeate through his being and seep through her skin, to her core. "I'm yours, Castle, always."

The smile he beamed at her set her heart aflutter. "Even if someone better for you comes along?"

She scraped a hand through his hair, clutching at the back of his head and affixing his gaze to hers. "For me, there is no one better." She pursed her lips in thought. "Except maybe Patterson."

"Oh, Beckett," he growled, spotting the book she was reading before he stormed in now lying by her head. He playfully pushed it away from her, making her laugh. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Castle. You know I'll always be a one-writer girl."

 **FIN.**

 **Be kind.**


End file.
